A beautiful mess
by Alias290.thebest
Summary: (I suck at summaries, sorry) Young Justice AU, only that Richard Grayson is Nightwing and not Robin, there is no Miss Martian, Damian Wayne is Robin and pratically takes Dick's role, and Raven is Zatanna's protegè. So yeah... There's nothing in common with the tv show. But I'm the author, so I can do whatever I want Also, I've never watched Young Justice so bear with me.
1. chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Dc Comics or any of these characters. If I did at this time Damian and Raven would be married and would've had three kids already.

I'm not going to write this again so deal with it.

Also, the cover of the story is made by me using two pictures.

THOSE ARE NOT MINE.

If you know tell me who is the author (or who are the authors) so I can credit him/her/them appropriately.

Hope you enjoy!!!

You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain

Alias290


	2. Problems

AN: Dear readers, I just wanted to say sorry for what you're about to read. English is not my first language so there will surely be lots of errors. Deal with it. Also, I know the first chapters will suck (mostly this) but it will get better (at least I hope so: I guess it can be worse than this).

So:

Let me know in the comments what you think about this. Remember that this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh, but please give me your most sincere opinion. Also point out errors of any sort. I only writed this because it was an idea that I had for a long time, so I thought that I could give a shot. Well,

On with the story!

"Superboy! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Oh right. You weren't there... Let's take a step back...

That morning in Mount Justice...

"Roy? Where did you put the cereals?"

It was what you would call a normal monday for these teenagers.

"In the cabinet Kal" Speedy, alias Roy Harper, replied, without taking his eyes off the game he was playing with Speedy.

"1 stop calling me that, and two, which cabinet? There are at least 14 cabinets in here." Kaldur'Ahm, normally known as Aqualad, asked. You didn't need to see his face to know how annoyed he was. I guess you would be too, if you were spending fifteen minutes trying to find the damned cereals so you could have breakfast.

"Listen, Kal: can't your breakfast wait a little longer? I'm a bit busy right now..."

"Not for long!!!"

After a few minutes...

"Oh come on! Stupid speedster..."

"Ehi! It's not my fault if I'm the fastest thing alive!!!" Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, shouted jumping around. He had just beaten Roy at this new game he bought (for the fifth time that morning) and he just couldn't get himself not to rub it in his face.

"I want a rematch!"

"Oh you're so on Slowy!"

"It's SPEEDY!"

"Well doesn't look like it is. 'Cause I'm SO totally out-running you!"

At this, Roy just glared at him. When he finally looked like he had some chanche of winning, the TV screen turned black.

"I think this is enough. Now Roy you can help find my cereal."

And so Green Arrow's protegè got up glaring at Kal and started to search the cereal.

And it was like that that Kon'El, more commonly known as Superboy, found them.

Trying to find the stupid cereals.

"Guys what...?"

"Ehi Kon, do you know where carrot head put the cereals?"

"You mean the ones on the table?"

They simoultaneously turned their heads towards it...

And there they were:the cereal.

After a lot of yelling, swearing, a promise to not eat any cereals at breakfast, and two eye examination later, they finally calmed down.

"Hey, where's Damian?"

Nobody had seen the boy wonder since the night before, so it was only normal for Kon'El to ask for his location. They didn't know each other's routines yet.

They had only been together for a few months.

"Training" they all said together and simply shrugged.

Suddenly the alarm blared.

"Who is it now?" yelled Kal trying to make himself heard over the siren.

"Hive five. Robbing a bank downtown"

Everyone jumped. Noone had heard him enter the common room. He really liked to sneak up on people.

"Young Justice, go!" I know it sounds a lot like the Teen Titan, but a s I said, I never watched Young Justice, so they're going to look a lot like Teen Titans. Deal with it.

Once they arrived they immediately saw Mammoth putting the bags of money in a truck.

As they started to fight the villains, they were having some problems. But why? They could've easily taken them down alone in a few minutes. So why were they having so many problems?

The answer?

Lack of teamwork.

They weren't working like a team, they didn't know how to, but like they were the only ones on the battlefield. This resulting in hurting and pissing each others off.

"Superboy! What the fuck are you doing?!" yelled Damian after he had almost been hit by Mammoth's flying body.

"Sorry pal!"

They continued like that for another fifteen minutes, until they were all tired out and on the ground (even Damian, after getting hit with a truck, not a pleasant experience).

"See you later incapable!" Said Jinx, laughing maniacally.

And so they were gone. As the guys went back to the base, they were angry at each other. Most likely as soon as they entered the common room, they were going to yell, scream, and fight with each other. But something prevented them from doing so. Or better, someone.

There, standing in the middle of the common room, was the only an one Dick Grayson, more commonly known as Nightwing.

They were so fucked up.

Alright guys,

That's it for the first chapter. What did you think about it? Leave your opinion in the comments. And tell me if you want more! It's pretty boring but like I said it gets better! If you want other chapters, there will be very slow updates, since I'm busy with school and all. But I'll try to update as much as possible. Remember to tell if there are any errors. Love you all!

You either die a hero or you live enough to see yourself become the villain.

Alias290


	3. AN

Hey guys!

This is not an update, but I will update as soon as possible.

Now, the reason I made this AN is to tell all of you something:

I JUST MADE AN ACCOUNT ON **WATTPAD**!!!!

Everything I post there is gonna be posted here, and everything I post here is gonna be posted there. So, if you have an account go check mine!

The name is the exact same: Alias290.thebest and as profile pic I have Cheshire Cat (I'm not obsessed with Alice in Wonderland and all of his characters. Nooooo. What makes you think like that?)

So that's it dear readers (if you exist). The new chapter is going to be out soon!

You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain

Alias290


End file.
